L96A1 Arctic Wolf
The L96A1 Arctic Wolf is a cosmetic variant of the L96A1, and can be purchased from the Black Market for 900 NX for a day. Overview The L96A1 Arctic Wolf is a powerful sniper rifle, and is often coveted for its power and looks. It is used in all types of terrain, despite being created especially for arctic combat. Some players have found this gun to be surprisingly useful in close quarters, assuming an adequate level of quickscoping and/or a lucky no-scope . However, a single missed bullet from this gun at close-to-medium range will likely lead to the player's death, unless they can get off another shot, have an appropriate backup weapon, or the enemy is an unskilled player. This sniper rifle is commonly found in Snow Valley and other large maps. Since the S1 suppressor is fully integrated, buying a regular L96A1 and attaching a suppressor will not be of the same quality. At a regular hit (chest shot), L96A1 does roughly 115 points of damage. Attaching a suppressor to a normal L96A1 will reduce that damage to roughly 103, denying footshots and Balanced/Heavy/Commando hits a one hit kill (unless the vested users are shot in the head.) Despite the Black Market claiming that the incorporated suppressor is simply attached, players have various damage tests and confirmed that the S1 Suppressor is in fact, integrated, meaning no damage is lost. The L96A1 Arctic Wolf was also released by Nexon as a permanent weapon for 29,900 NX in September 2009. Many players then bought this permanently because Sniper Rifles are more expensive than any other type of weapon, and the permanent Arctic Wolf offered a chance for players to save their (Hard to earn, easy to spend) GP and have a sniper with the stopping power of an L96A1. It was again released as a permanent weapon for 26,900 NX (10% cheaper than before) December 23, 2009 until January 4, 2010. After which, it was re-re-released as a permanent weapon at its original price. Variants *L96A1 (GP Standard variant) *L96A1 Ghillie (GP Rare variant) *L96A1 Super-Magnum (NX Rare variant) *L96A1 Black-Magnum (NX Rare variant) *L96A1 Holiday Wolf (Seasonal variant) *L115A2 (GP Cousin variant) *L115A3 (NX Cousin variant) Trivia *Interestingly, L96A1 itself is actually built for Arctic Warfare, and its official name is the is the L96 Arctic Warfare, or L96AW. So in reality, Combat Arms' L96A1 Arctic Wolf is an arctic warfare weapon modified for arctic warfare. *Although it is stated as a mainstream L96A1 variant in its description, its slower reloading time and built-in silencer indicates it is actually a cosmetic variant of the Ghillie, which would also explain why it is 100 NX more expensive than other cosmetic variants. *The description for the Arctic Wolf was changed from "Performing on par with the standard" to "Performing on par with the standard L96A1 + S1 Supressor." *Upon the stock of the gun are a wolf's tracks and the word "Arctic". *On the left side of the gun is a pair of wolf eyes. *The Arctic Wolf is the most bought L96A1 variant, because other variants are too hard to obtain, and that the Arctic Wolf is visually appealing. Thus said, the Arctic Wolf is the most popular sniper rifle among NX users. *This gun was sold from November 26th at 11:00 am PST to November 29th at 11:00 am PST for 3000 NX (30 days) to celebrate Black Friday 2010. Media ArcticWolfScreenshot.JPG|A Player holding the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. L96A1ArcticWolf.jpg|A player getting a double kill with an Arctic Wolf Category:Sniper Rifles Category:NX Weapons Category:LE Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Bolt Action Category:NX Standard Category:NX Sniper Rifles Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:OHK Sniper Category:Items